the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 July 2018
Category:Wikia Chat logs 04:09-59 Literally why, Syde? 04:10-06 My bot is here due to the spam filters and regex I added. 04:10-13 ? 04:10-20 Why is Syde BOT here! 04:10-21 It just created the chat log now. 04:10-26 Huh? 04:10-27 Let me explain. 04:10-35 Will FanaticBot log? 04:10-40 ? 04:10-44 I'll make Syde BOT leave if that's the case. 04:10-55 You explained nothing. 04:11-05 16:10:35 C.Syde65: Will FanaticBot log? 04:11-05 04:11-14 Question, rather. 04:11-18 How tf is that an explaintion. 04:11-18 Sometimes our little minds can't comprehend some things 04:11-26 I said no! 04:11-26 The logging script is broken. 04:11-28 Such as this 04:11-38 Yet Syde BOT logged. 04:11-39 Then my bot should stay because it can log. 04:11-42 It just logged. 04:11-59 I said how? 04:12-09 I don't know how. 04:12-13 They just can. 04:12-15 Said how? 04:12-16 Tell me? 04:12-26 I said I don't know how. 04:12-39 It is just one of those things that humans cannot understand, sadly 04:12-53 Yet I said how? 04:12-56 I will get an answer. 04:13-16 You will not find the answer here, Korra. 04:13-17 Please. I have no answer to give. 04:13-20 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 04:13-24 Please, TKF 04:13-28 I will BAN you! >:C! 04:13-32 Who! :c 04:13-43 C.Syde65. 04:13-48 Also, Syde, never do that again. 04:13-52 It's clearly a meme. 04:13-53 Yay! 04:14-11 no u 04:14-34 I know but like I said, I'm no shakes with detecting memes. 04:14-47 What? 04:15-24 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 04:15-26 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 04:15-34 He said 04:15-46 "I know but like i said, I'm no shakes with detecting memes" 04:16-04 I know that. 04:16-13 But just like a starwman poll, wtf is that 04:16-22 *strawman 04:16-41 Humans cannot understand that either 04:17-20 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 04:17-22 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 04:17-45 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 04:17-45 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 04:18-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:18-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:18-38 We just have to investigate for, i shall say, 40-50 years 04:19-26 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 04:19-27 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 04:20-37 Some people just aren't good at detecting memes. And I'm one of them. 04:21-13 Funny 04:24-48 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:24-55 Nothing was done today! 04:25-06 Good 04:25-07 Tkf it's a straw poll! 04:25-11 Have you ever even used one? 04:25-12 Lmfao. 04:25-57 I have. 04:26-06 However, he went on and on about a strawman poll! 04:26-44 Who? 04:27-32 YOU 04:27-39 YOU 04:27-43 ^ 04:27-54 They weren't even there and they knew! 04:28-29 I didn't go on about it for that long. 04:28-49 Anyways! 04:29-09 Apologies to anyone who has been bothered by my recent behavior. 04:29-09 I will do better from now on! 04:29-17 Korra! >:C 04:29-24 Aii. :C 04:29-33 Said NO! 04:29-39 Why! 04:29-47 Told WY! 04:29-49 * WHY 04:30-06 WY 04:30-58 At last, Tkfpw! 04:31-46 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 04:31-48 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 04:32-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:32-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:33-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:33-07 Just explain what that means already, SF 04:34-29 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:35-02 TKFPW = TheKorraFanatic's Pet Walrus 04:35-24 Wth? 04:35-24 RansomTime is my pet? 04:35-36 Since SF left, I guess I got it right! 04:35-40 Yeah sure 04:36-13 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 04:36-15 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 04:37-04 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:37-08 WTF? 04:37-22 Where did who say that? 04:37-29 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:37-46 WTF? 04:37-55 That made my hurt reading that. 04:37-56 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:37-59 Oh my. 04:38-01 "Where did who say that?" 04:38-21 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:38-35 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:38-46 Who said Ransom is your pet? 04:38-57 Oh, I see now. 04:38-58 He said I had a pet Walrus! 04:39-23 Obviously; 04:39-26 And besides Ransom is no longer VSTF, although he may still count since he's a former VSTF. 04:39-52 Does anyone here have one? 04:40-06 I do 04:40-07 He isn't a VSTF anymore? 04:40-10 No. 04:40-56 He apparently "resigned", but he was probably removed for inactivity. 04:41-05 He retired, however. 04:41-10 He doesn't seem like the kind that would voluntarily resign. 04:41-13 Yeah, okay. 04:41-18 And what does this mean? 04:41-25 What does what mean? 04:41-30 . 04:41-47 It's what you put at the end of a sentence. 04:41-58 (rolling)mao. 04:42-14 That must never happen again. 04:42-20 I destroy people, I don't get destroyed. 04:42-25 This moment MUST be forgotten. 04:42-35 /does not forget. c: 04:42-44 PM, TKf 04:42-55 Aii. :C 04:43-11 Is Ransom still active in CCD? 04:43-26 CCD isn't even active in CCD anymore. 04:43-40 You mean the server is dying? 04:43-52 It ain't dying. 04:43-57 It died. 04:44-13 Keep talking. 04:44-16 Korra. c: 04:44-37 CCD has got prettyyy inactive since long, indeed. 04:44-42 Aii. c: 04:44-57 c: 04:44-58 Come, 04:45-00 Let's discuss 04:45-04 #SPDFo'VSTF19 04:45-20 It won't happen. 04:45-28 Or will it? 04:45-29 It will, however. 04:45-56 They will also be a Community Central administrator by this time. 04:46-03 It won't. 04:46-08 It will. 04:46-11 They might end up becoming Staff, even! 04:46-13 Why can't you tell me about CCD? 04:46-20 I doubt that. 04:46-22 What is there to tell, wtf. 04:46-24 It is DEAD. 04:46-26 Inactive. 04:46-29 Still. 04:46-31 That's it! 04:46-41 Yeah, Aii. 04:46-44 So Ransom is no longer active in that server? 04:46-48 Forget #SPDFo'VSTF19. 04:46-54 #SPDFo'Staff is the new one. 04:47-02 You could say that, CS65. 04:47-20 Neither will happen. 04:47-24 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:47-42 Not a chance. 04:47-46 Will I become a TDL administrator as well 04:47-49 Nah, 04:47-50 PM TKF 04:47-53 He'll be a bureaucrat. 04:47-57 No way. 04:48-03 @ Korra. 04:48-07 A FANDOM god, tbh. 04:48-24 s Even more than Chris McFarlane? 04:49-14 Yeah, dude. 04:50-46 Come, 04:50-51 /me comes 04:50-53 Let's discuss Sophiedp as FANDOM CEO. 04:51-17 I assume Sophiedp will become FANDOM CEO within a year or so? 04:51-42 Maybe he secretly already is. =] 04:51-50 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 04:51-51 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 04:52-18 And he will BAN C.Syde65 from the site. 04:52-52 : o 04:53-04 Yeah, you heard me. 04:53-30 He will ban me too. =] 04:53-30 He won't. 04:53-59 Will he ban me, too? ; - ; 04:54-03 No! 04:54-09 Cuz I'm opposed to the soligarchy/s current system. 04:54-11 But he will totally BAN C.Syde65 and Dippy. 04:54-23 You can tell that I'm not very enthusiastic about this meme. 04:54-33 Oh sorry. 04:54-44 You can tell that I'm not very enthusiastic about this meme. 04:54-50 It's called having an open mind, damn it. 04:55-03 CCC moderation is a big deal and no matter what concerns they have, 04:55-16 As CC members, we should hope for them to do well and keep an open mind. 04:55-21 I agree. 04:55-31 I don't have to do that as I'm not a CC member anymore. =] 04:55-34 *concerns we have 04:55-47 Hark, TKF! PM! 04:56-04 While there may be certain legit concerns about Sophie, let's hope he will do a good job and hopefully improve on them. 04:56-21 ^ 04:56-22 I've had too many issues with the user in question to have an open mind about them. But I have his messages blocked. 04:56-24 If he does well, 04:56-28 Our community does well. 04:56-31 I'll try my best to be open minded but I cannot guarantee any promises. 04:56-31 We do well, etc. 04:56-35 Yep. 04:56-42 Neither can I, Jack. 04:56-52 Unblock his messages, CS65 ;( 04:56-53 -_- 04:57-39 I am not sure if keeping a mod's messages on main chat blocked would be a good idea, frankly, but it is up to you. 04:57-47 ^ 04:57-52 But why? 04:57-56 If you can see their messages, you can't see their directios. 04:57-59 *directions 04:58-03 Indeed. 04:58-11 I'm not going to be that active in main while he's there. 04:58-16 And missing certain directions can bring quite a trouble. 04:58-17 There comes a time when you have to move on. 04:58-25 ...He is nearly always there, though. 04:58-44 And besides it takes away my choice. I have a right to not see the messages of the users that give me a hard time. 04:58-53 Seems CS65 is leaving CCC then. 04:58-54 Looks like CS65 is going to be AFK in CCC from now on, until 2043 04:58-54 Hell, 04:59-04 I'm not. 04:59-05 I can't recall a time of day Sophie is not there. 04:59-16 Though admittedly it was something that I was considering. 04:59-29 I'm aware. 04:59-30 I assume Sophie is like me, where I come on all day and stay even after everyone has left 04:59-31 You told me this. 04:59-35 I'm sure Staff have already spoken to him about his relationships with other users. 04:59-49 I've already spoken to Noreplyz about it. 05:00-11 Alright, 05:00-17 It's time to move on since this is going nowhere. 05:00-51 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 05:01-12 Didn't know Spongey was here. 05:01-50 Didn't know Spongey was here. 05:03-11 lol. 05:04-49 Woohoo, look at me. 05:04-49 I'm an administrator ranting in PMs. 05:05-05 Interesting! 05:05-08 You are? 05:05-15 But why? 05:05-22 Lmfao. 05:05-34 Stop ranting in my PMs, Korra. :C 05:05-43 Sure. :C 05:05-48 If only Syde could do same. :C 05:06-10 You first. :C 05:06-11 I only PMed Aii because I wanted to address the comment she made above. 05:06-30 But because we'd been asked to move on, I stopped talking about it in main. 05:06-41 Yeah sure. 05:06-48 Come, let's discuss something else. 05:06-53 And not rant about it. 05:08-06 /me rants about the next discussion 05:08-10 Let's discuss greatness of this emoticon. 05:08-13 BTS) 05:08-17 ...I see. 05:08-19 No this one: :) 05:08-25 NO. ; - ; 05:08-31 :) :) :) 05:08-36 :) 05:08-50 (BTS) 05:08-50 Get out my PMs, Dippy! 05:08-58 Let's discuss the amusement I get from (banana) 05:09-17 Dancing BANANA 05:09-53 :( 05:10-11 I don't know why I smile when I see it. I just do. 05:10-44 I don't know why I smile when I see Aii. I just do. 05:11-43 I don't know why I smile when I see FANDOM. I just do 05:11-44 ~ Aiihuan has left the chat ~ 05:11-48 ~ Aiihuan has joined the chat ~ 05:11-51 : p 05:12-18 Y'all ever feel like FANDOM was an unpaying job? 05:12-42 Dammit! I should've said "I don't know why I smile when I see myself in the mirror. I just do"! 05:12-51 Speaking of reactions, I liked seeing the "Awe" reaction this user gave when she saw o/ In-fact I once messaged her on her message wall with the emote to see her reaction, lol. https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1150602 05:13-10 Who tf is that 05:13-24 I don't know why I smile but then I again I don't. I just don't. 05:13-26 A user that was semi-active in CCC for a short time. 05:13-33 FANDOM is an unpaying job. Editing countless pages.. for what! 05:13-43 For NOTHING. 05:13-49 But she doesn't seem to have been active since late 2016. 05:13-53 Don't forget surveying countless pages! 05:14-05 And modding chats because people can't mod themselves! 05:14-34 http://prntscr.com/k9qslt 05:14-50 THIS is why we should move on from big FANDOM 05:15-25 Neva. 05:15-33 Isn't that mini-modding tho? I'm not against what you are doing but still. 05:15-46 Not exactly. 05:15-57 I don't think it is. 05:16-03 What is mini-modding! 05:16-04 From ow on, the moving on meme shall be suppressed 05:16-13 now* 05:16-57 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 05:16-59 >And modding chats because people can't mod themselves! 05:16-59 05:17-04 Sadly, 05:17-12 I have moderator rights on these chats. 05:17-13 So leave. 05:17-29 Oh I thought you meant chats were the mods don't mod. 05:17-41 I leave those idiots to roam freely. 05:17-46 Hi 05:17-50 No. 05:18-02 Did anyone see me join? 05:18-08 I did, indeed. 05:18-11 Hi. 05:18-24 wb Q! O/ 05:18-24 Nobody acknowledged me like usual 05:18-25 lol 05:18-32 I was busy! 05:18-35 Idiots, roflmfao. 05:18-36 ~ Qstlijku has joined Team Demon Light. ~ 05:18-50 NO ONE ever notices me come in! 05:18-50 Well you were talking in chat 05:18-51 I acknowledged you in my mind! 05:18-54 Yes, idiots. @Syde 05:18-55 It's not like you were away 05:18-56 (NINJA) 05:18-59 Take a good look at CCC nOW. 05:19-02 And you will see. 05:19-04 True, Q 05:19-21 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:19-28 Nah, I'm not going back in there. :P 05:19-50 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:20-08 You should pop in for a quick visit Jack. 05:20-29 ~ Aiihuan has left the chat ~ 05:20-33 ~ Aiihuan has joined the chat ~ 05:20-46 I popped in for a quick visit 05:20-52 NO ONE noticed me! 05:20-56 (ninja) 05:21-19 Nah. 05:21-32 Nah. 05:21-42 Gtg now. 05:21-49 Bai! o/ 05:21-50 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:21-53 wb Bob! o/ 05:21-57 http://prntscr.com/k9qudu 05:22-02 This is a good example of what I mean. 05:22-12 Fairest of wells, tkf 05:22-15 lol- 05:22-29 Bye. 05:22-30 They are off-topic. 05:22-48 Come to PM, Qstlijku. 05:22-53 Bee, Korra. < 3 05:22-54 Oh my lord. 05:22-54 *bye 05:23-01 Bye, Aii. < 3 05:23-04 < 3 05:23-04 !kick TheKorraFanatic 05:23-06 Oh my lord. is our new MEME 05:23-06 Crap! 05:23-11 Damn It! 05:23-11 lmao- 05:23-19 tkf EXPOSED 05:23-34 Indeed. 05:23-39 !kick Test 05:24-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:25-52 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 05:25-53 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 05:32-34 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 05:34-30 ~ Aiihuan has left the chat ~ 05:34-51 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 05:35-01 What if Lighting MacQueen met Mickey Mouse 05:37-03 No idea. 05:37-14 What if Shrek met Piper Pinwheeler? 05:37-32 They were good friends in my fantasy world, but some would predict otherwise. 05:38-55 I ship those two as friends. 05:51-08 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 05:51-10 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 05:51-12 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 05:57-20 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 06:02-47 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 06:14-44 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 06:14-44 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 06:15-05 Jack, can you see why I friendship those two? 06:21-27 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 06:21-36 lol 06:22-48 What's funny? 06:25-35 "What if Shrek met Piper Pinwheeler? 06:25-35 They were good friends in my fantasy world, but some would predict otherwise." 06:28-07 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 06:28-07 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 06:28-10 Some people suggest that Piper might be scared of Shrek because he's an ogre and a lot bigger than she is. 06:28-10 !kick Qstlijku 06:28-14 Syde how is your bot working? 06:28-29 I don't know how it's working. 06:28-29 FanaticBot wasn't (therp) 06:28-36 All I know is that it's working. 06:28-47 Weird how FB isn't working though. 06:29-29 Yeah 06:29-45 The chat should be fixed tomorrow when the new revision for the !ban script gets approved 06:30-01 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 07:21-54 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 07:36-22 ~ Classicality has joined the chat ~ 07:37-04 ~ Classicality has left the chat ~ 07:37-08 ~ Classicality has joined the chat ~ 07:41-44 ~ Classicality has left the chat ~ 07:42-03 ~ Classicality has joined the chat ~ 07:43-43 ~ Classicality has left the chat ~ 08:28-53 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 10:01-14 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 10:01-16 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 11:28-53 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has joined the chat ~ 11:40-58 Hey Jack! o/ 11:41-06 Hi. 12:06-32 Night everyone! o/ 12:07-03 !kick C.Syde65 12:07-06 Fuck. 12:07-12 Forgot that wasn't working. 12:07-42 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 12:11-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:12-52 o/ 12:12-55 o\ 12:12-56 \o 12:16-02 Wassup, Dippy? 12:16-27 NM, you? 12:16-39 Nothing! 12:16-39 I just woke up! 12:16-52 Go back to bed. 12:17-03 Nah. 12:17-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 12:17-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:19-31 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 12:19-42 Hi. 12:20-06 Welcome, Jamesb1. 12:20-10 hallo 12:20-27 how is everyone 12:20-36 I am well, you? 12:20-41 same 12:21-56 voting on proposals etc 12:22-32 Cool. 12:22-32 I'm voting for BlackPink currently. : p 12:22-48 what is that 12:23-33 A Kpop girl group. 12:24-59 rip 12:27-49 Sure. 12:30-34 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 12:32-01 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 12:32-05 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 12:32-07 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 12:33-36 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 12:33-57 Wb. 12:34-16 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 12:35-19 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 12:41-47 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 12:41-49 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 12:43-07 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 12:43-38 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 12:44-08 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 13:30-51 Well didn't that do nothing because you removed it? 13:31-27 It's still there! 13:31-27 13:31-28 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/User:FanaticBot/chat.js?diff=96014&oldid=94801 13:31-30 So I guess that broke it 13:31-42 Or shortly thereafter 13:32-50 I guess so. 13:32-59 Though I added it back and it's still logging. 13:33-27 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 13:34-09 !kick TheKorraFanatic 13:38-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:39-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 13:40-09 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 13:40-39 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 13:40-40 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 13:41-11 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 13:41-20 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 13:41-47 Hmm 13:41-50 I've had that happen before 13:41-52 Anyway I gotta go 13:41-52 \o 13:41-54 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 13:42-06 ~ Jamesb1 has joined the chat ~ 13:45-02 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 13:45-17 Hey (Robin) 13:49-43 ~ Flowerexpressions18 has joined the chat ~ 13:49-50 het 13:49-52 hey 13:50-15 Lol. 13:50-20 ~ Flowerexpressions18 has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 13:50-21 ~ Flowerexpressions18 has left the chat ~ 13:52-13 Late, 13:52-18 but Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 13:52-35 ~ Jamesb1 has left the chat ~ 13:58-08 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 13:59-20 He headed out. 14:11-52 Oh sorry, Korra. 14:12-00 I was just memeing on Skype. 14:12-01 For what! 14:12-05 Ah. 14:14-00 What are you sorry for though! 14:14-28 Inactivity tonight. 14:14-34 Ah, it's fine. 14:17-35 I see you and Squiddle unleashed memes. 14:18-29 Aw, come on, Skype. 14:18-29 It reloaded itself. 14:18-48 You can just copy an image and if you paste it, it will automatically send. 14:19-21 Huh??? 14:19-51 I see Satania was used. 14:19-55 She was a good 2017 meme. 14:31-22 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 14:45-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:46-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:46-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:48-09 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 14:51-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:51-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:01-36 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 15:02-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:02-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:04-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:36-04 I see it truly did leave. 15:36-05 Damn it- 15:41-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:41-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:44-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:45-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:46-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:46-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:49-30 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 16:02-34 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 16:02-37 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 16:02-40 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 16:04-02 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 16:05-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:06-03 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 16:12-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:12-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:16-52 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 17:03-45 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 17:03-49 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 17:03-54 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 17:05-54 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 17:06-11 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 17:24-07 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 17:25-52 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:25-58 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:26-20 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:26-28 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 17:26-58 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:33-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:33-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:52-47 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 17:53-06 Sure 17:53-25 Welcome, Bob Hartington. 17:53-50 Welcome, TheKorra "Yeah sure" Fanatic. 17:54-51 Let it be known that the editing on a community wiki will always be smaller than the amount done on a content wiki. 18:05-50 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 18:08-31 Welcome, FalcoLombardi99. 18:12-20 And where is South Ferry? And O' Heaven? 18:12-27 Discord. 18:12-39 This community is slowly migrating to Discord, however. 18:13-45 Bring everyone from discord to good o' TDL 18:16-50 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 18:16-54 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 18:16-55 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 18:20-25 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 18:20-28 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 18:36-05 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 18:36-11 o/ 18:36-16 Let us speculate, 18:36-22 Sure. 18:36-27 When will Sophiedp first warn someone in chat? 18:36-34 And when will they do their first ban? 18:36-35 Hmm. 18:36-35 They did it last night. 18:36-42 Oh they did? 18:36-47 Someone was spamming and he warned them. 18:36-53 Ah 18:36-54 First ban, though. (therp) 18:37-01 I'd say maybe about a week 18:37-07 Hmm, probably. 18:37-15 Or maybe less if it's an obvious troll 18:37-39 Because when I called the mods last night Sophie was away, not doing anything 18:38-20 They usually sit in chat all day long marked as AFK, lol. 18:42-17 Sadly; 18:42-24 That is just his plan 18:42-37 Yeah sure. 18:42-38 Mine too. 18:42-52 Imma mark myself as AFK all day and then just attack when needed. 18:42-57 Similar to what I do on ESB. 18:43-01 He makes people think he's away like "Oh look the mod is afk we can spam" 18:43-07 true 18:43-21 Sometimes people on ESB ask if I can talk! 18:43-59 I've never seen you on any of the game threads sadly 18:44-12 I comment sometimes. 18:44-21 Usually when I'm really bored. 18:44-37 Heck, 18:44-45 I have my own game thread which YOU commented on. 18:45-00 :O :O :O 18:45-40 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 18:46-31 Huh? 18:46-47 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 18:47-07 And they headed out 18:47-44 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 18:47-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:47-51 Why aren't you on E.S.B., T.K.F.? 18:48-03 Because I don't always join. 18:48-07 Sometimes I hide. 18:48-10 Only show up to attack. 18:48-16 Why? Does someone need to be attacked? 18:49-08 I.D.K., T.K.F., I only came on E.S.B. for a second and barely read any of the conversation 18:50-01 https://spongebob.wikia.com/d/p/3100000000000000152 18:50-02 Leave. 18:50-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:50-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:52-00 That was the last time you EVER posted on an E.S.B. game thread I presume? 18:52-45 Now I'm gonna head out of all three chats 18:52-46 \o 18:52-48 Probably. 18:52-51 Farewell. 18:52-56 !ban Test 18:53-00 I guess that's still not fixed 18:53-25 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 19:01-20 We must discuss potatoes 19:01-27 No. 19:01-32 Yes 19:01-33 ;( 19:05-51 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 19:06-39 I better get outta here.. before chat dies again 19:06-44 Welcome, Lombarsi 19:06-49 Lombardi* 19:07-00 Yeah sure. 19:07-20 ~ Bob Hartington has left the chat ~ 19:30-44 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 19:50-11 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 19:50-35 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:50-41 How is the R 19:50-47 r.p 19:50-51 Doing 19:50-58 I dunno, brotha. 19:51-19 I am looking forward to Lombardi's future replies. 19:53-05 Me too, my brotha. 19:53-10 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 19:53-25 Why are you using brotha? 19:53-30 Meme. 19:54-01 Ugandan Knuckles is irrelevant now 19:54-32 Sadly, 19:57-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:57-22 Ugandan Knuckles was NEVER relevant and is the worst meme. 19:57-35 It was a good meme. 19:57-53 Fidget spinners were better than Ugandan Knuckles 19:58-07 Never. One of the worst shit I have ever seen. Literally died within a month and normified quickly! 19:58-12 True, Lombardi. 19:58-58 Heck LazyTown memes were better 19:59-14 NEVER say this again. 19:59-20 LazyTown is freaking stupid! 19:59-31 Ugandan Knuckles is a good meem. 19:59-33 *meme 19:59-40 I think Exotic Butters is the best meme 20:00-54 IYeah sure 20:00-55 20:01-26 https://twitter.com/demons_light 20:01-37 Saw it already 20:01-47 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:02-28 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:02-39 One of you must go in and further expand it. 20:02-58 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:03-09 I already signed into it 20:03-17 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:03-43 Then make some design changes! 20:03-43 Do stuff! 20:03-43 We must also send out a tweet! 20:03-56 One that summarizes our community and our purpose on Twitter. 20:03-59 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:04-02 What images to use? 20:05-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:05-21 https://kocka.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Noreplyz 20:05-25 Idk! 20:05-37 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:05-59 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:06-29 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:06-46 Holy hell! The Bee Movie script! 20:07-02 Ikr! 20:08-18 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:13-48 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:18-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:18-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:20-04 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 20:22-59 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 20:37-00 I am unloading on somoene in PM on CCC. 20:40-11 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 20:40-30 Good. 20:40-32 ~ Test has been banned by Qstlijku ("No reason was defined.") ~ 20:40-36 ~ Qstlijku has been kicked by Qstlijku ~ 20:40-38 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 20:40-41 Huh? 20:41-02 I was making sure those work 20:41-07 !kick and !ban 20:41-33 Sure. 20:41-45 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 20:42-02 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 20:50-59 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 20:57-46 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 20:59-28 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 21:02-08 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 21:02-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:02-42 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 21:03-28 Welcome, Bob Hartington. 21:05-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:06-35 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 21:07-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:08-12 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 21:08-24 PM me, TKF 21:08-29 The PM glitch is bacK 21:14-40 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 21:14-43 I'll have 21:14-45 2 number 9s 21:14-49 A number 9 large 21:14-53 A number 6 with extra dip 21:15-03 Two number 45s, one with cheese 21:15-06 A number 21:15-07 7 21:15-14 and a large soda 21:15-27 Ah! Downtown Feezy! Welcome to T.D.L. wiki, a wiiki about the T.D.L. R.P. 21:15-50 Okay bud 21:16-15 Welcome, Downtown Freezy. 21:16-15 Please try to avoid sending text back to back in multiple lines. 21:16-41 Sad 21:18-11 Sad. 21:18-26 SAD - XXXTentacion 21:22-34 Sure. 21:25-19 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M2gYRwdcI6o 21:28-48 Even sadder. 21:28-58 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 21:29-28 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 21:32-18 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 21:33-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:34-21 Welcome, South Ferry. 21:34-26 It's time to role-play! 21:38-53 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:41-28 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:46-53 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:46-58 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 21:47-05 o/ 21:49-01 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:49-04 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:49-06 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:49-10 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 21:49-12 How is the R.P. 21:49-19 Welcome, C.Syde65. 21:49-21 It is dead. 21:49-33 Looks like chat options are back 21:50-08 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 21:50-12 Can someone test ping me? 21:50-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:50-37 FalcoLombardi99. 21:51-02 Either MoH or Dippy must continue as Savannah. 21:51-04 Yep chat options are back 21:51-04 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 21:51-06 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 21:51-08 Or you and/or Freezy must continue as Gabriel. 21:51-09 I'm back 21:51-16 Welcome, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy. 21:51-17 Speak of the devil 21:51-23 and the devil, he shall arrive 21:51-26 Welcome, Downtown Freezy. 21:52-12 Said roleplay? 21:52-29 Speak of the devil, and he falls out of an air vent. 21:52-34 South, you start 21:52-41 I shall reply as Gabriel! 21:52-43 Said one of you must role-play? 21:52-46 Sure. 21:53-03 After DTF came back I stopped looking at Gabe myself. So DTF can do whatever 21:53-05 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 21:53-10 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 21:54-48 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 21:54-59 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 21:56-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:56-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:58-03 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 21:58-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:58-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:00-05 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 22:00-30 Test. 22:02-15 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:06-26 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 22:06-40 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:06-54 Any nameless roles?? 22:07-39 No 22:08-02 Alright 22:09-38 Welp. 22:09-48 I assume FanaticBot is logging? 22:10-41 Sure. 22:13-10 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:13-12 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 22:13-15 ~ Twilight Colaura has joined the chat ~ 22:13-28 owo whats this 22:13-43 It's an Ember! o/ 22:13-48 Welcome, Twilight Colaura. 22:13-48 This is TDL. 22:13-55 owo whats a tdl 22:13-59 big What is an owo 22:14-37 owo is a combination of letters 22:15-54 lol 22:16-29 XD 22:16-41 What does South Ferry think of McFly's latest reply? 22:16-44 Oh, he's not here. 22:20-59 lol. 22:22-26 ~ Bob Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:27-39 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 22:31-39 kk 22:37-18 ~ Twilight Colaura has left the chat ~ 22:43-22 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 22:48-08 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 22:48-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:48-54 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 22:48-57 ?? 22:49-30 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 22:49-42 Hey Steven and Falco! o/ 22:50-29 (Robin) 22:50-35 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has left the chat ~ 22:50-38 ~ FalcoLombardi99 has joined the chat ~ 22:53-05 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 22:53-07 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 22:53-08 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 22:53-08 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 22:53-08 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 22:53-08 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 22:53-08 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 22:53-08 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 22:53-10 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 22:53-10 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 22:53-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:53-59 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 22:54-01 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:54-18 Welp. 22:54-54 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:54-54 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:54-56 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:55-02 https://the-demons-light.wikia.com/wiki/Alchem._Corp:_part_two Someone rename this! 22:55-47 To? 22:56-11 Alchem. Corp Part II or Part 2 maybe? 22:56-15 Yes either 22:56-37 Which should it be? 22:56-44 Alchem. Corp: Part II. 22:56-47 Also who's moving it? 22:56-49 Yeah whatever 22:58-39 Sure 22:59-17 Now it is mportsnt Jay's personality is overhauled. 22:59-21 Or was that already done? 22:59-23 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:00-12 SF left 23:02-35 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:02-46 wb South! o/ 23:02-51 Appreciate it. 23:02-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:03-01 Overhaul is needed because now he is stealing just to get rich. 23:03-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:03-52 wb Korra! o/ 23:04-20 With regards to Christopher's latest reply I have no opinion. 23:05-18 What was his latest reply? 23:06-00 You were the one who asked me what I thought of it. 23:06-14 Ah! 23:06-21 That was a while ago! 23:06-21 I had him change it. 23:06-27 Read #main-chat to see what it was. 23:06-36 It went from him being operated on, 23:06-39 To him speaking and scheming, 23:06-52 To him karate chopping Gabriel and running away outside in two sentences. 23:06-58 Sure. 23:07-10 Marshall and Chris will not be fully returning to the group for several episodes. 23:07-16 When Marshall eventually finds a place to rest, 23:07-21 He will stay there for some time. 23:07-54 This has the potential to be a very long episode. 23:08-02 Yeah 23:08-05 No, absolutely not. 23:08-08 It will be as long as needed. 23:08-25 It will be long however. 23:08-36 As it will cover Christopher's misadventures. 23:08-47 I bet it'll have over 1000 replies 23:08-54 The gang's misadventures. 23:08-54 Their time in the city. 23:08-54 And the introduction of demons. 23:09-12 Plus, the debuts of Jay and Sterling 23:09-23 It will be as long as needed. Generally these episodes are the same time period anyway, just pacing is slightly different for each. 23:09-38 Will Xeren appear in the episode? 23:09-41 This will be a long episode. 23:09-51 Which will be the dismay of CS65. 23:09-55 No idea, CS65. 23:10-23 It will be as long as needed. 23:10-53 This will be a long episode. 23:11-01 Don't try doing something too ambitious yet anyway. 23:11-08 Which will be the dismay of CS65. 23:11-17 Only so much can be done without the plan of organization being shattered. 23:11-20 I bet it'll have 1000 replies 23:11-24 You made the same joke twice. 23:11-28 Both of you. 23:11-34 I assume this episode would be 43 minutes long as a TV ep? 23:11-35 I believe for Lombardi that is three. 23:11-37 24. 23:11-45 Hell even 1,000,000 replies 23:12-06 Hell even 1,000,000 replies 23:12-12 However, there is a dilemma with adding CS65's characters into Season one for a small bit. 23:12-15 Bob, you copied me 23:12-31 An egoistic man such as CS65 could not possibly fade into the background when his time is done. 23:12-37 I feel his characters would suit season 2 more 23:13-00 It must take itime/i for each character to be introduced in the series; 23:13-04 His characters can appear in either season. 23:13-14 You cannot just introduce every character into on episode sadly 23:13-15 Said, 23:13-18 As long as you all know what you are doing. 23:13-23 Not that difficult. 23:13-29 What do you mean "fade into the background"? 23:13-34 Said An egoistic man such as CS65 could not possibly fade into the background when his time is done is done in Season one. 23:13-48 They will eventually disappear until season two, CS65. 23:13-51 Phased out! 23:13-58 It's alright. 23:13-59 They have minor roles in S1! 23:14-08 That is okay. 23:14-08 Tell me, 23:14-13 They will have whatever role after we discuss. 23:14-15 Which episode will RS appear in? 23:14-17 God damn, can MoH reply to her pings? 23:14-26 When it is time Hartington 23:14-29 Just alert her IRL, TKF 23:14-50 Now isn't the time for RS to debut 23:15-03 I am just asking 23:15-06 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:15-25 RS and SA will be appearing soon. 23:15-27 Its not like I said "Hey can RS appear in teh RP now" 23:15-31 True 23:15-32 Perhaps even the next episode. 23:15-37 Tell me, 23:15-39 Who is SA? 23:15-43 wait 23:15-45 I see I see 23:15-51 Steven ANoethite!! 23:15-54 Anyway the Demonic Coalition will be winning and all of the protags will die 23:16-06 Hey Loud! o/ 23:16-10 And why does Xeren hate this gang? 23:16-15 How will they defeat him? 23:16-22 Now is the time to plan this. 23:16-32 Xeren hates who 23:16-36 What sort of roles were you thinking of? 23:16-45 Xeren is afraid that Chris McFarlane will defeat him 23:16-45 The good guys!!!1111!!!!! 23:16-52 @South 23:16-53 @South the protagonists dying is a bad way to end the story 23:17-13 But it's actually a good way 23:17-24 It happens 129381293428 times in stories, sadly 23:17-26 Xeren hates the Protagonists because they are not for him. 23:17-39 And how do they put themselves against him? 23:17-45 What makes them different from everyone else? 23:17-52 Do who? 23:17-54 CMF is teh answer 23:17-57 The Protagonists will not be defeating him as that is stupid. They can only defeat him along side a large force. 23:17-58 ~ Collardrain has joined the chat ~ 23:18-03 ~ Collardrain has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Sockpuppet.") ~ 23:18-04 ~ Collardrain has left the chat ~ 23:18-38 I assume they will recruit every human in Euclid to barge into Xeren's lair yelling at the top of their lungs? 23:18-46 Probably. 23:19-17 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 23:19-19 As Xeren is a God and is far above the capacity of any of the mains. 23:19-21 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 23:19-31 What was THAT 23:19-39 So them kicks are working again. 23:19-40 I believe Kaz is to kill Xeren. 23:19-49 It would be an unexpected betrayal. 23:20-11 I assume if everyone screams at the top of their lungs Xeren will fall down from the noise covering his ears saying "MY EARS" 23:20-16 Ooh, I like that idea @Korra 23:20-20 Harrison and Piercy by which time will already have joined the protagonists and learned that Xeren and The Demon are one and the same. 23:20-23 I like it too. 23:20-32 @Bob too comedic 23:20-39 Of course Xeren and The Demon are the same... 23:20-44 That is common knowledge! 23:20-49 We need to have an unexpected death 23:20-52 Roflmfao 23:21-15 nope 23:21-27 Obviously a joke on CS65's side, TKF 23:21-28 Yes but Xeren tricked Harrison and Piercy into believing that they were different. 23:21-31 Candace Cameron-Bure is hot af, y'all. 23:21-33 It's not a joke. 23:21-36 It's serious. 23:21-42 I cannot wait until TDL Gaiden crossovers with TDL. 23:21-56 I just cannot wait to see Lord Diamondback react to the protagsm 23:21-58 Said Candace Cameron-Bure is hot af, y'all? 23:22-03 @Korra what does that have to do with what we're talking about? 23:22-12 Nothing! 23:22-12 But she was on TV. 23:22-15 Obviously a meme on BH's side, CS65 23:22-24 She's 42! 23:22-38 She's hot! 23:22-47 Ah, right. 23:22-49 Irrelevant to this discussion. 23:22-50 She is 93 years old but looks 22 23:22-55 Well I'm not good at detecting memes. 23:23-06 It is of my proposal that Piercy falls down a path of damnation and joins the Demonic Coalition. 23:23-40 @South maybe when you make a character he could do that 23:23-50 It will give Piercy more depth and will give rich dialog to the RP! Good idea, SF! 23:23-50 Demonic Coalition? 23:24-00 Perhaps it would. 23:24-12 Indeed, the Demonic Coalition will arrive on Euclid in the future. 23:24-24 It is time "has joined Team Demon Light" goes. 23:24-33 no u 23:24-39 Wth! 23:24-44 shush 23:24-50 I assume TKF should head out? 23:24-55 Team Demon Light is unrelated to the roleplay and may stay 23:24-59 Until we hold a vote and decide on a new entrance, I am changing it to "has joined The Demon's Light"! 23:25-10 @Korra it should be replaced with "Welcome to Euclid!" 23:25-21 Huh? No! 23:25-29 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/455551016478310400/471095305190768640/eleven.jpeg 23:25-34 ~Username has joined Welcome to Euclid!~ 23:25-43 It should be replaced to "Welcome to Alchemilililia corp!" 23:26-27 ~Bob Hartington has joined Welcome to Alchemilililia Corp!~ 23:26-32 I second Korra's suggestion. 23:26-54 Sure. 23:27-11 We should just change it to "has joined Hawkins" 23:27-38 Tell me, 23:27-43 Who agrees that she is hot? 23:27-50 And South, don't make the old fishing joke. 23:27-51 Nope 23:27-53 Which makes no sense. 23:28-13 @Bob no never 23:28-26 She does not. 23:28-26 She looks hot as hell. 23:28-37 I see TKF is fishing again 23:29-05 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 23:29-08 Oi 23:29-15 All 1D, 5SOS and TOP members are hotter than her. @Korra 23:29-16 Welcome, 23:29-38 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 23:29-39 wb Steven! o/ 23:29-41 Wrong, FL99. 23:29-45 Welcome, Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy 23:30-04 I presume Grace has been finished? 23:30-18 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 23:30-19 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 23:30-48 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 23:31-00 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:31-06 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:31-36 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 23:31-37 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 23:33-07 pm 23:33-43 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 23:33-53 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 23:34-30 Also PM TKF 23:35-21 A.J Cook is hot in Criminal minds! 23:35-39 Oi 23:35-51 Bob, I just replied my dood. 23:35-53 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:35-54 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:36-00 PM, Steven 23:36-00 Good, good 23:36-13 Alright 23:36-36 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:36-38 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:38-29 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:38-31 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:39-47 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:39-49 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:40-43 ~ Spongebobvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:41-20 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:41-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:41-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:43-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:43-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:43-54 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 23:44-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:44-17 Hey Mess! o/ 23:44-22 hi 23:44-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:44-34 Lol. 23:44-49 Colour change. 23:45-13 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 23:45-20 How is the drag RP coming along? 23:45-31 I just cannot wait to see Piercy and Harrison in dresses. 23:45-50 I don't know how it's coming along. 23:46-11 ikr Korra 23:46-32 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 23:46-55 They are not the only males participating however. 23:47-08 But yeah. 23:47-11 never said they were 23:47-18 I know. 23:47-32 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:47-34 Strawman, CS65. 23:47-40 Welcome, South Ferry. 23:47-49 None of that "nonsense". 23:48-10 And it is important to know "drag races", while they do have drag kinds, the majority of them are about the drag queens. 23:48-14 Hey South! o/ 23:48-28 So this "only makes" is not important, hell, quite sure Lombardi based it on the all-male RuPaul race. 23:48-33 Sure, C.Syde65 and TheKorraFanatic. 23:48-44 Let's get a Savannah reply; shall we? 23:48-51 I did base it off it but allow drag kings as well 23:49-05 Interesting. 23:49-11 Seems Melissa will join then. 23:49-20 no 23:49-22 Irrelevant. 23:49-25 Messenger of Heaven, reply! 23:49-33 she is not joining! 23:49-38 lol. 23:49-49 Why, MoH? 23:49-50 South i explained my issue on the discord! 23:50-05 Have Melissa show LGBTasdkas+ pride. 23:50-17 Maybe get Freezy to join 23:50-24 no @Korra 23:50-25 Freezy would destroy that RP. 23:50-40 and its only LGBT! 23:50-46 Sadly, 23:50-48 It's more than LGBT. 23:50-52 "Savannah was not only taken aback by the damaged, shattered vehicle -- but she also noticed two strange dark figures rummaging through the vehicle. She motioned over to them, believing them to be help of some kind, perhaps. She weakly called out, "help". 23:50-54 It has 50+ characters now. 23:50-57 It is both of them. 23:51-04 Just use this, MoH. 23:51-07 not really 23:51-19 To declare that it is solely the "LBGT" community. would be highly foolish, and a closed off community. 23:51-30 Of course it is a icommunity/i, not a club, 23:51-39 of people questioning, struggling, supportings, plus the letters at the front. 23:51-40 Now, Messenger of Heaven, 23:51-42 Respond at once. 23:52-17 no 23:52-30 SF gave you a reply! 23:52-40 Just it and get the RP going again, damn it! 23:53-02 eh 23:53-29 it seems to blank tbh 23:53-32 Wtf does "eh" mean! 23:53-35 There is no "eh". To consistently force detailed replies would result in a ishitty/i and iabysmal/i orleplay. You already set the atmosphere, just do that or an abridged version. 23:53-47 There is no Shakespere-class response now after she has left the care. 23:53-49 car*. 23:53-52 Is something causing problems with publishing? 23:54-00 Try a refresh. 23:54-24 I was asking what Mess was meaning. 23:54-55 Messenger of Heaven cannot make a reply at this point in time. 23:54-57 thing is wasnt she suppose to see Atticus too and it seems like it needs more this is an important part 23:55-11 And what it would need? 23:55-17 Tell me this. 23:55-21 Alright, that's it. 23:55-24 Leave at once, MoH. 23:55-46 make me 23:55-47 You set your atmosphere already. You have writers block because there is nothing else to have. 23:56-02 You may save the Atticus notice maybe a reply or too after; 23:56-06 But there is nothing to add. 23:56-35 She is out the car, and two men are suddenly there, and she can barely walk and move around. There is nothing els.e 23:56-37 South like how the car looks and how atticus appears and etc needs something more connecting for readers 23:57-00 I clearly said leave. 23:57-06 Then do this in the reply after! As of now it is assumed it is highly dark, so he cannot see much. 23:57-08 The sky is blue; 23:57-09 I said make me 23:57-13 We will need a description of the car. 23:57-22 But as of now, ithis/i point in time, 23:57-25 There is nothing else. 23:57-32 oki 23:57-37 The next reply or too, perhaps if the thieves have some sort of illumination, 23:57-42 Then we may see a detailed description. 23:57-45 Of course this is my opinion,. 23:57-50 And this is up for further discussion. 23:58-00 Hold up, lil kitty. 23:58-13 lol. 23:58-18 Perhaps talk with Lombardi; Category:Wikia Chat logs